


Started Sporadically (Now It’s A Tradition)

by aurics



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurics/pseuds/aurics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe the best kind of relationships are the ones left open-ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Started Sporadically (Now It’s A Tradition)

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for distinctlyalive for selubration @ lj

 

 

  
He throws the question out as nonchalantly as he possibly can, because that’s all their relationship has ever been – easy, carefree, lighthearted. No extravagant demands, no unnecessary conflicts. It’s just been the two of them: Sehun and Luhan, Luhan and Sehun, and truth be told neither of them imagined that they’d last as long as they did. It’s been a long and satisfying run, but he thinks that now he wants to go further, even if it means more responsibilities for both of them to shoulder.  
  
So Luhan breaks away from the kiss, pushing Sehun away when he leans in for more (and resists the urge to give in to his quiet whimpers). He says, in an unintentionally husky voice: “Do you want to marry me?”  
  
Sehun stops leaning in then, pouting lips slightly red and eyebrows looking like they’re trying to bind the skin between them together. Luhan’s dead sure Sehun can hear the wild beating of his heart through their skin when the fingers in his hair start to loosen their grasp on the strands. But if Luhan was expecting for some kind of dramatic reaction, he’s been disappointed because Sehun simply tightens his hold on Luhan’s hair again and guides his lips back on his own, starting the kiss slow before he tilts his head and licks the inside of Luhan’s mouth shyly.  
  
Frustrated at Sehun’s attempt to distract him, Luhan pulls away and frowns. “Answer my question.”  
  
Sehun sounds equally frustrated as he lets out a grunt, but proffers no reply as he opts to nibble on his thumb – something he does when he’s trying to think of something to say.  
  
“Don’t overthink it. It’s a simple question.”  
  
“With lots of things attached to it.”  
  
Sehun scoots over to lie beside Luhan on the bed. Instinctively, Luhan reaches out to drape his arm around Sehun’s waist, and he stares unfalteringly at the face he’d grown to love unconditionally.  
  
Sehun has never been one to maintain eye contact, so it’s with his head buried in Luhan’s neck that he whispers: “Try again.”  
  
“Okay. Will you –”  
  
“I don’t mean now. I mean –” Sehun sighs. “As lame as it sounds, I kind of wanted this to be. I don’t know. A little special? I don’t mean with roses and candlelit dinners or anything stupid like that, I mean –” he laughs, even though Luhan doesn’t find anything particularly funny. “Just not in the middle of a make-out session.”  
  
“I’m sorry.” Luhan says as automatically as he says _I love you_.  
  
“Don’t be.” And it comes just as automatically as Luhan’s apology. “I just don’t want you to rush it or anything.”  
  
“It’s been six years. I don’t think I’m rushing anything.”  
  
“How do you know these past few years haven’t just been habit?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Habits never grow old, so if you make loving someone a habit, it’s just that – a habit. What if your mind responds to things because you’ve programmed it to react that way?”  
  
“Am I a habit to you?”  
  
The silence stretches more than Luhan would like, but eventually Sehun props himself up on his elbows, plants a small kiss to Luhan’s lips and whispers ‘goodnight’ before burrowing himself in the bedcovers.  
  
And it’s only when Luhan’s transcending into sleep that he realises even the goodnight kiss was habitual.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _ **Day 0**_  
  
  
By the tender age of 19, Sehun still has not stepped inside a karaoke room yet. Not because he’s never invited – Sehun has a decent-sized circle of friends, thank you – he doesn’t sing. He just doesn’t. It’s like asking why Jongin always seems to be sleep-deprived despite his consecutive absence from his morning classes. There’s no theory behind it (although in all honesty, Sehun _does_ have a theory for Jongin. Note: it consists of him being a complete asshole), and he’s not particularly interested in finding one anyway.  
  
Although that one night – wherein Jongin decides to not be a complete asshole – Sehun does end up lamenting over the non-existence of his vocal talent.  
  
  
Being the self-righteous socialite he is, Jongin manages to rope in almost everyone he knows on campus for a night at the noraebang. Even after years of knowing him since high school, Sehun still doesn’t know how he does it. But he does see money being passed from one person’s hand to another at parties, one side grumbling and the other cackling in satisfaction.  
  
“Wait, who else did you invite?” Sehun had asked prior to his attendance.  
  
Jongin had waved a careless hand, grinning at him sideways in a manner that screamed ‘Danger!’ “No one you should worry about. It’ll be fine, you’ll still be the star of the night, _Sehunnie!_ ”  
  
“I’m not a girl.” He had muttered more to himself than to Jongin.  
  
“Yeah, you don’t like ‘em either.”  
  
“When are you going to let me live that down?”  
  
“Never.” Jongin had then scrambled up his bed and smothered Sehun in a suffocating hug, forcing a squeal out of him that probably defied his earlier stance of _I’m not a damn girl_. “I bet you secretly like it when I do this.”  
  
“Jongin, please,” Sehun rolled his eyes. “Just because I like guys doesn’t mean I like _every single guy_.”  
  
“Me neither.”  
  
“You’re not gay.”  
  
Jongin laughed. “That too.”  
  
“Are you drunk?”  
  
“Oh no,” Jongin wagged a finger. “The question is, am I _ever_ sober?”  
  
“Well I hope you were sober when you asked other people to this noraebang. I don’t want to end up with a bunch of weirdoes.”  
  
“Don’t worry Sehun. I take everyone into account.” He pats Sehun’s sagging shoulders. “I really hope you’ll enjoy yourself, though. And don’t feel like you’re required to sing or anything. Just. Have. Fun.”  
  
“Thanks.” And Sehun nearly told Jongin he loved him in the friend-not-the-gross-loving way and that he was sorry for all the “Assholes” he’d call Jongin until Jongin stood up and, with his thumbs up, said:  
  
“You better get dressed _really_ nicely, too.”  
  
Fuck.  
  
Because it’s only when Jongin’s trying to set Sehun up does he ever tell him to dress nicely. So it’s with great reluctance that Sehun joins Jongin’s oddly-fused group of friends in a room too hot for the sweater he’d decided to throw on. He quickly deduces that it’s not the typical ‘hangouts’ Jongin usually goes too – it seems a little too PG for his taste. Soda cans hog the table with tubs of popcorn perched precariously on the edges; and traces of now-gone chocolate on empty wrappers are strewn across the crumby surface.  
  
The second Sehun walks into the room, his ears are abused with high notes courtesy of someone Jongin calls Jongdae. Sehun tries to think of a way to tell him he should stop before his vocal cords snap into two without sounding rude. He’s whisked off to one corner of the room, however, and sees some people he recognises (thank _god_ ). There’s Baekhyun, probably the most annoying person to deal with out of his anthropology class, sipping his coke and trying hard not to burst out laughing. Kyungsoo, a Junior that Sehun had befriended through Jongin, sits beside Baekhyun when Sehun interjects and reaches out for a brofist.  
  
“Sehun came!” Baekhyun cheers and sees Jongin push through the crowd beside Sehun. “You finally got him out, Jongin.”  
  
“Yeah, it took a bit of persuasion.”  
  
“What?” Sehun remarks, not understanding. “I’m not a hermit.”  
  
“No, but you don’t try hard to be outgoing either.”  
  
“I just don’t engage in unnecessary activities.”  
  
Baekhyun barks a laugh that kind of sounds like he’s high, although Sehun can’t really find traces of any sort of illegal substances in the room. “Well, now that you’re here, how about you try and sing something? Jongdae’s nearly done.”  
  
“No thank you.” He replies quickly.  
  
“Oh, for god’s sake,” Kyungsoo grumbles, before whistling to the other side of the room and shouting, “Luhan! Someone here needs some _enlightening_.”  
  
“Another person? Really?” Luhan laughs despite the tiredness in his voice. “I’ve already _enlightened_ Chanyeol today.”  
  
Truthfully, Sehun still hasn’t come to terms with his sexuality. Having a best friend who is painfully straight has not been particularly beneficial for him in terms of figuring out what to do with his mess of feelings. He never responds to his friends’ coaxing to talk to girls whenever they go out, but he’s never rejected them either. He’s set his mind on going the _‘don’t say, don’t ask’_ route – the easiest route and the option that is less likely to get him into a mess.  
  
But the second the owner of the voice pushes through the cluster of people around him, for a very brief, reckless second he thinks _screw everything_ and _screw Jongin, too_.  
  
“Oh. Hey. I’m Luhan.” The stranger says, his dusky light brown hair bobbing in the dim lighting of the room and a smile pretty much outshining everyone else’s. “Senior year majoring in –“  
  
“Cyberporn and Society!” Baekhyun barks out, earning amused laughs from the group of people surrounding him.  
  
“Ha ha. Very funny, Baek.” Luhan huffs, turning back to Sehun with that heart-stopping smile still intact, and Sehun’s got no option but to look down in case he gets blinded. “Majoring in Business Management. You?”  
  
Sehun must have taken too long to answer because Baekhyun is snickering beside him, nudging Sehun and teasingly saying, “Close your mouth, there are flies around here.”  
  
Dumbly, Sehun attempts to close his already-closed mouth. “Uh, Sehun – I’m – and, yeah, hi. I don’t like singing.”  
  
Baekhyun nearly falls out of his seat in laughter. “Best introduction, man –”  
  
“That’s sad, Sehun. Singing’s a great stress-reliever.” Luhan glares at Baekhyun.  
  
Sehun shrugs, pretending not to be affected by the way Luhan had just kind of stood up for him. “So is playing games.”  
  
Sehun makes the mistake of looking up because Luhan has leaned up to bring his face mere inches near Sehun’s, causing Sehun to hiccup and Luhan laughing at the noise.  
  
“Jongin told me I don’t have to sing if I want to.” Sehun says, sounding like a tell-taling 5-year-old.  
  
Luhan’s got a twinkle in his eye and Sehun knows there and then that he’s dead in love with this man, whoever he is. Sehun can’t identify one thought from the other because they mostly consist of swearing and secret gushing, but he’s vaguely aware of profusely thanking Jongin’s impulsive decision to invite people Sehun doesn’t know.  
  
“Hmm. How about this: we can choose a song you really like, and we can have a duet?”  
  
“Oh, damn! Look at that, Sehun’s on his way to bringing someone home!” Baekhyun laughs obnoxiously and Sehun wants nothing more than to shut him up with his fist.  
  
“Uh.”  
  
Jongin sighs. “Just do it, Sehun. This is probably going to be the only time in your life in a karaoke room.”  
  
“Uh. Okay.”  
  
“Great!” Luhan grins and Sehun’s heartbeat falters. He tries to shake the wave of embarrassment away when he picks up his microphone, although when Luhan flashes him a thumbs-up, Sehun thinks maybe there’s a first for everything.  
  
Sehun tries. He really does. But halfway through mumbling out the lyrics for _You and I Both_ ( _‘Subtle!’_ Jongin had cried out) he gives up trying to sing and chooses to do what he’s best at – observing. He watches Luhan’s passionate singing, eyebrows creasing in concentration and microphone moving up and down, right foot tapping in time to the beat. Slowly and quickly at the same time, Sehun gets drowned in his voice, and he can’t even care that he’s practically standing there mesmerised in the middle of the room with god knows how many other people by none other than Luhan.  
  
It’s kind of magical, and Sehun definitely doesn’t miss the smile and wink Luhan throws at him now and again. He finds it kind of funny how people miss the feeling of falling in love, because it consumes you, drags you down and monopolises your mind and body like nothing else in the world.  
  
That night before everyone drunkenly waddles over to their natural habitats (the next party in Jongin’s case), Sehun shyly asks Luhan if he’d like to grab coffee or _something sometime_ in the future.  
  
“Just coffee?” Luhan grins.  
  
Sehun suppresses his smile. “Maybe more, if you, you know, want.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _ **Day 53**_  
  
“Stop calling me hyung,” Luhan suddenly says in the middle of devouring a bowl of ddeokbeokki after Sehun had called him exactly that for the fifth time in ten minutes.  
  
Instead of acknowledging his question, Sehun lifts his hand up to wipe the dribble of sauce on Luhan’s chin and licks it off his fingers.  
  
“Oh my god, don’t do that again.” Another red stain colours Luhan’s cheeks, a stain that Sehun can’t physically wipe off.  
  
“Alright, hyung.”  
  
“You did it again.” Luhan nudges his foot underneath the table. “Just call me Luhan. Drop the hyung.”  
  
This is Luhan’s attempt at breaking another barrier, Sehun realises. It’s always been Luhan who tries to break walls upon walls, whereas Sehun is kind of content just _being_ with him. That was the major difference; Luhan is always about progress, Sehun loves the present.  
  
But Sehun loves Luhan more.  
  
“Alright, hyu – Luhan.” He tries to get used to saying the name without the honorifics and to the relieved smile on Luhan’s face. “Alright.”  
  
“Good. Want seconds?”  
  
“More like thirds,” he laughs. “But yes, please.”  
  
Sehun loves the way he doesn’t have to try so hard around Luhan. Everything is easy, and he thinks this is what love should be like.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _ **Month 4**_  
  
  
There’s nothing unconventional about their dating phase. They go through the same heart-fluttering, cheesy things that couples do. It’s probably down to the fact that Luhan is not really the creative type, and Sehun is more than happy to simply spend nights at Luhan’s dorm when his roommate is out, getting some cuddling (and sometimes more-than-just-making-out) time under his belt to last him for at least the next 36 hours.  
  
That’s the thing – none of them are really rushing anything, and neither seemed like they particularly wanted to. It’s the basis of what later would develop into the breezy relationship they have. To outsiders (i.e. Jongin), it’s a little disconcerting, the fact that they haven’t gone farther than _really intense_ making-out sessions.  
  
“Is this just a gay-people phenomenon, or something?” Jongin asks him when Sehun stumbles into their room, eyes somewhat unfocused and lips still tainted with telltale signs of the abuse earlier. “Like, you just run away after eating his face off?”  
  
“No.” Sehun replies, not taking heed of Jongin’s insensitivity.  
  
“You should really get it moving. I mean it’s been what – four months?”  
  
“Four months isn’t that long, you know.”  
  
“It’s two-thirds of half a year!”  
  
Sehun ignores the fact that Jongin had taken the complicated route instead of simply saying one-third of a year, and collapses on his bed, trying in vain to sniff the scent of Luhan that he may have left behind on his shirt.  
  
“What are you doing?” Jongin’s says, rather alarmed.  
  
“Trying to smell oranges.” Sehun whines into his pillow. “Luhan smells like oranges. Mandarin oranges.  
  
“You’re pathetic.”  
  
“You’re an asshole.”  
  
  
  
  
 _ **6th Year, 3 months**_  
  
The apartment’s empty and a little cold when Luhan takes out the key, stepping inside with a tired sigh. He knows Sehun would come home late from the studio today – he’s training a bunch of new kids, and he said it’d take some time to drill in the basics. Luhan gets really excited whenever Sehun gets worked up over what he does, passion exuding out of him; it’s almost like they’re one being, sharing the same excitement and happiness.  
  
After his usual after-work routine (which consists of face-planting himself on the bed for exactly 15 seconds before hobbling over to the bathroom), he puts his plan to work. It’s been two weeks since he had last brought up the topic of marriage, and three weeks since his sad excuse of a proposal. He knows that the reason Sehun didn’t give him a direct reply was not because he didn’t like him, or because he saw their relationship as nothing short of temporary – Luhan had just asked at the wrong time. Luhan prides himself in his competitive nature, in which he wouldn’t simply step down until he had achieved success. So, he devised a plan.  
  
Whenever Sehun comes home from work he’d always head straight for the fridge, no matter what the circumstances (sometimes Luhan thinks he’d still crawl to the damn kitchen through an earthquake). If he finds food, Sehun would usually take it, heat it up and eat it on the couch despite Luhan’s whining of _it’s a bad habit, you should eat at the dinner table_ and _I paid for all the furniture and you don’t even use it?_ If he doesn’t, he’d simply hobble to the bathroom and wash up.  
  
For his plan, Luhan has stocked up their fridge and cupboards full of Sehun’s favourite snacks (sweet things, because Sehun’s got a sweet tooth) and even a small box of sushi he picked up from the market, just in case he feels like luxury that night. Luhan would station himself on the couch, pretending to be preoccupied with the TV until Sehun plops himself down beside him as he munches on a snack. The romcom DVD playing would have _You and I Both_ playing as a soundtrack – Luhan’s hoping Sehun would notice and stop eating, and Luhan would clear his throat to –  
  
The sound of keys turning in its lock jolts Luhan out of his reverie, and he scrambles to the couch while desperately trying to press the _play_ button on the remote. It takes a few aims for the video to actually start but Luhan’s uncoordinated movements beat Sehun, and by the time he steps through the door Luhan’s already lounging on the cushions pretending to look bored.  
  
“Hey, Lu.”  
  
Sehun says as if nothing is amiss, and Luhan thinks his acting must be better than he thought. He feigns surprise and perks up slightly at the greeting. “Hey, babe. How was work?”  
  
“Tiring… ” And Sehun’s telling the truth – the telltale signs of physical exertion evident on his face and posture, eyelids drooping even more than usual and his back hunched despite the light backpack. He heaves a sigh as he toes off his shoes, as if the action requires more effort than he could supply.  
  
“Get something to eat then, don’t sleep on an empty stomach.”  
  
Sehun throws a grateful smile in Luhan’s direction. Out of the corner of his eye, Luhan watches Sehun as he hovers in front of the kitchen door, as if contemplating something.  
  
“Something wrong?”  
  
Sehun shakes his head, turning around to drag his feet over to Luhan in a manner akin to a lazy cat. “Too tired… I think I’ll just head straight off to bed.”  
  
  
As the words leaves Sehun’s lips, Luhan’s mood switches from anticipation to panic. “No, no, no. Come here,” he pets the space beside him almost demandingly. “Watch with me.”  
  
“I’d love to, but I’d probably just ruin the movie for you.” Sehun brushes his lips lightly over Luhan’s forehead before he heads off in the complete opposite direction of where Luhan wants him to go. Now he’s properly panicking.  
  
“Wait –”  
  
“You’re welcome to join me in bed anytime, Lu.” Sehun shouts over his shoulder. “Just don’t try to start anything!”  
  
Luhan ponders over the option of proposing to him in bed, but he realises with a bitter pang to his heart that it’d just be a repeat of his first attempt. And if he tries force Sehun to join him the mood would just be ruined. Grumbling, he decides to allow some self-loathing time alone in the comfort of just the TV and the feeling of failure.  
  
“I’ll head off later. Get some rest, you still have a full day tomorrow.”  
  
From across the hallway, Luhan can hear Sehun groaning. “Don’t remind me.”  
  
Almost everything in this world is all about timing – and Luhan tries hard not to think how his timing has once again failed him.  
  
  
  
  
 ** _Month 6_**  
  
“I really want a white bedroom.”  
  
Sehun lifts his head up from where he’s reading a comic on Luhan’s bed, peering over at his hunched figure over the desk and dangerously tall stack of books.  
  
“What?” Sehun replies, thinking he has heard Luhan wrong.  
  
Luhan never takes his eyes off of his assignments. “Like, when we have our own place. I want a white bathroom, the kind that hurts your eyes when you wake up late.”  
  
“Why would you want that?” Luhan shrugs, and Sehun means to ask a question but it comes out like a statement instead. “You said our place.”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“You…said…when we have _our own_ place.”  
  
“Well, I don’t know about you Sehun,” Luhan turns around then, and he’s got this twinkle in his eye that reminds Sehun of why he fell for him in the first place, “But I’m not planning to leave you anytime soon.”  
  
  
  
 _ **\--------**_  
  
  
In the early stages of the relationship, they carried it out like it was a game. Not in the negative way wherein neither took notice of each other’s feelings – no, they simply, quite unconsciously, switched roles. Luhan, despite his tendency to look too far ahead for Sehun’s liking, played the role of the younger one, needy for affection and relied on Sehun, who played the role of the older one, to take care of him.  
  
It was as natural as falling into the first pattern did they fall into the second. Sometimes Sehun teases him, telling Luhan he’s turning into an old man prematurely – but Luhan knows he’s glad he’s being taken care of. Neither ever voiced it out, but they know the shift in ‘authority’ came largely from the difference in income. But Luhan never brought Sehun down because of it – it kind of just means that Luhan’s got more power to deprive Sehun of extra money in exchange for more cuddling time.  
  
Jongin thinks it’s weird, Chanyeol thinks it’s weird, and just about everyone around them thinks it’s weird how they go from childish immature lovers one moment to suddenly arguing over whether or not they should move apartments to cut down on expenses (they never do – the place has become just as much a part of them as each other has). They’re messy, and their relationship lacks the heart-racing, adrenaline-infused love story – but at the end of the day, after they’ve fall asleep to each other’s _goodnights_ and _I love you_ s, they know they wouldn’t have it any other way.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _ **1st Year Anniversary**_  
  
Sehun throws his assignments to one side, forcing Luhan to pry his lips away from the can.  
  
“Hey.” Sehun leans in, and Luhan can smell the scent of cheap beer on his breath. He also faintly registers the fact that he can’t tell whose smell he smells – they’ve kind of started to smell like each other.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“What if you get bored of me?”  
  
It’s the first time Sehun has voiced out his insecurities about himself and their relationship – and Luhan frowns, not liking the tone of Sehun’s voice at all.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I don’t know, what if you?” he hesitates, even through his light drunken stupor. His tongue peeks out to swipe at his lower lip, a habit Luhan chastises him for but still surfaces when he’s nervous. “What if you realise I’m not what you expected, or what if my looks deteriorate faster than you anticipated? Will you…leave me?”  
  
The pair is sober enough to know what they’re doing, but it takes Luhan longer than usual to string his words. “Those – that’s now what I’m here for.”  
  
Luhan pokes Sehun’s nose, cheeks, chest, stomach – everywhere, until he’d reduced the younger man to a laughing mess.  
  
“I’m here for _you_. All of you.” Luhan envelops him in a hug. “You can’t escape me even if you want to.”  
  
“I don’t. I want you forever.”  
  
Luhan chuckles at his honesty. “Me too.” It’s a promise, sealed with a soft kiss. “Me too.”  
  
  
  
  
 _ **3rd Year**_  
  
  
Luhan can clearly remember the best date he ever had.  
  
It was winter and Luhan had left the library ages ago, carrying two cups of Americano in his hands, sadly exposed to the biting winter winds. He’d been standing outside Sehun’s dance practice room for a while, and he checked his watch restlessly. Their coffee was starting to go cold.  
  
Just as he thought about giving Sehun a call, a loud clang from the direction of the gate rang out, startling Luhan out of his wits.  
  
“Se…Sehun?” No answer. “Who’s there?”  
  
It took a while and a few groans until the gate scraped open and out came Sehun, clutching his head as if in pain. “Hey, Lu.”  
  
“Woah, are you okay?”  
  
“Yeah, just – my legs…they kind of gave out while I was walking down the stairs.”  
  
  
Luhan jogged over to Sehun and lifted up his head by his cheek, startling Sehun as his concerned face hovered close. “You’re such an idiot.”  
  
“No, I just work really hard to the point of injuring myself.”  
  
Luhan laughed at the ridiculous reason rather unattractively – his mouth turned upside down and eyes a little too crinkled. He felt Sehun stiffen in his hold and patted Sehun’s cheek a few times, and Luhan was about to lean in to plant a kiss on the dumbfounded face when he sees something red trickle out of Sehun’s nose.  
  
“Holy shit – what the – woah! Sehun, do you have a _nosebleed_?”  
  
“Fuck.” Sehun ducked his head and crouched on the ground, furiously wiping at his nose. “No, no, no this is so embarrassing.”  
  
“Are you okay? Oh my god, if you were this tired you should’ve said something!”  
  
“I’m fine, hyung, really.”  
  
“First, don’t call me that. Second, don’t most people get nosebleeds in summer when it’s hot?”  
  
It would be unkind if Luhan laughed when Sehun lifted his head up, his chin and cheek smeared with red stains of blood – but he did, because Sehun’s pout and frown coupled with the mess made it look like a sad picture of innocent massacre. “I – it’s got nothing to do with the weather.”  
  
“Come here.” Luhan crouched beside Sehun, pulling some tissue out of his bag and reaching out for his face when Sehun swiftly dodged his touch.  
  
“No, don’t come closer.”  
  
Luhan frowned. “Why? It’s not even a cut, I can handle it for god’s sake.” Luhan forcefully jerks Sehun’s head to face him and wiped off the blood around his face – only for a new stream of blood to trickle furiously out again.  
  
“I told you, just. Oh my god, just stay away, seriously!” Sehun almost shrieked when Luhan scooted closer again, grabbing the tissue out of Luhan’s hand and bringing it to his own nose. “I can take care of myself.”  
  
“You’re unreal.” Luhan blurted out.  
  
Sehun nearly choked. “I’m drinking my own blood here, I’m pretty sure I’m real.”  
  
“I mean, I never thought I’d actually have someone getting a nosebleed over _me_.”  
  
Sehun sputtered indignantly, almost tripping in his effort to stand up and turn his back on Luhan. “Watch what you’re saying, Luhan.”  
  
He took that opportunity to jump up in front of Sehun and bring the faces as close as the tissue in between them would allow, relishing in the shriek Sehun let out. “Oh, really? Then why’s the tissue getting even more soaked?”  
  
“Fuck you.” Sehun pushed him away, and Luhan doesn’t let Sehun ignore his obnoxious laughter. “Kill me now.”  
  
“No can do – what would I do all alone in the world?”  
  
“You won’t have to take care of nosebleeds, that’s for sure.”  
  
“Do I look extra cute today?” Luhan batted his eyelashes. “Or is your immune system suddenly breaking down at the sight of Virus Luhan?”  
  
Luhan expected a _shut up_ or another _fuck you_ as a reply, but to his surprise Sehun turned away and mumbled, “Your cheeks and nose are really red.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I said your cheeks and nose are really red and I bet it’s because you stood here in the cold like an idiot waiting for me and that made me kind of happy and god damn it you looked really cute and hot I couldn’t even tell where my feet and where my head was anymore – ” blabbered Sehun mindlessly.  
  
Two strides was all it took for Luhan to walk over and yank the tissue away from Sehun’s face to kiss him, aggressive and uncaring about the metallic taste of blood on his lips. It should’ve felt kind of disgusting, but none of that crossed Luhan’s mind.  
  
“Hyu-ung.” Sehun whined, but he made no move to push him away. “This isn’t very sanitary.”  
  
“Be quiet. You’re such an idiot.” Luhan whispers against his lips. “I can’t believe you’re like this.”  
  
And Sehun replied, in a nonchalant manner but still taking Luhan aback all the same: “I love you, that’s why.”  
  
And that was what made Luhan remember the night as vividly as if it was yesterday – the day Sehun uttered those words first, without any prodding or encouragement from Luhan. It just happened – it sounded natural, and Luhan felt like he was the happiest man in the world.  
  
“I love you too, idiot,” he mumbled. “So – er – are we still up for that dinner?”  
  
“Yeah, can I just – can I clean up first?”  
  
Luhan chuckled. “Yeah, sure.”  
  
They ended up staying in Sehun’s dorm because Luhan complained it was too cold outside. They warmed up in each other’s embrace, under the covers with tangled feet, quiet whispers and occasional kisses. They talked about their future – their plans, what they think they want to do after they graduate, quietly bitching about the assholes in their classes and laughing at every lame joke and imitation. But their topic of conversation never gravitated too far away from each other, and neither did their bodies. Sehun’s got his arms across Luhan’s abdomen, his back pressed up against Sehun’s chest and they eventually fell asleep, speech lost in their sea of drowsiness.  
  
They stayed like that until Luhan had nearly beaten the snooze button to a pulp, with Sehun desperately trying to block the sunlight streaming in by throwing the covers over the both of them – and it was the best date Luhan ever had.  
  
Because all he had to do was be with Sehun, and nothing more.  
  
  
  
  
 _ **6th Year, 3 months**_  
  
  
“That,” Sehun points at something over the shop with his cup of bubble tea, shaking Luhan’s hand clasped around his. “Look at that.”  
  
It’s been a little over a week since Luhan’s second failed attempt, and over that time Sehun’s work had thinned out so much he decided to drag Luhan outside for a spontaneous date. It kind of reminds Luhan of their university days when they’d escape their group of friends after classes (Luhan isn’t bold enough to skip them) and walk aimlessly around, not really spending money anywhere because they’re both stingy when it comes to cash. And so it has become a habit for both to go window-shopping, even after years into their relationship.  
  
“Hmm? What?”  
  
“Remember when you said you wanted a blindingly-white bedroom?” Sehun asks.  
  
“Yeah.” Luhan sighs. “It really is blinding in the morning.”  
  
“I want our child to have a colourful room. Like that one.” Sehun points at a showroom at the back of the store. “This is cheesy, but I imagine him or her to be like the colours on our blank canvas.”  
  
A million thoughts race through Luhan’s mind that he’s struck speechless, unable to respond to Sehun’s inquiring gaze on him. He simply stares at Sehun, barely comprehending the words he’s heard. “Our…child?”  
  
“Well, yeah. Um.” Sehun scratches the back of his head, and almost manhandles Luhan away from the store (damn it, Sehun always uses their height difference to his advantage) to continue walking. “I’ve been thinking.”  
  
“You said our child.”  
  
“You sound like me six years ago.” Sehun laughs and all Luhan wants to do is clamp his mouth shut because it’s making his insides go haywire. “Listen. I’ve been thinking –”  
  
“Sehun –”  
  
“Shut up, wait let me speak –”  
  
“I have something important –”  
  
“I’m going to say something important too you little stubborn –”  
  
Sehun grabs Luhan’s wrists in a pseudo-wrestle, laughing as Luhan thrashes about in his arms. And they both say, almost in sync:  
  
“Will you marry me?”  
  
The action takes the couple aback and they both burst out in hysterical laughter, taking no notice of the alarmed passersby.  
  
“You’re an idiot,” Luhan laughs, wiping his teary eye. “I’ve been trying for weeks, and now you’re trying to steal my turn away from me.”  
  
“Exactly! You had your turn, so let me have a go this time!”  
  
“But you rejected me.”  
  
“No, I just didn’t give you an answer.”  
  
Luhan pretends to think, a finger on his chin and eyes cast to the sky. They seem to twinkle with mischief. “Then I’m not giving you an answer either. Goodbye.”  
  
He sprints away, uncaring of the strange looks people give and laughing when he sees Sehun trying to chase him. Luhan knows he’s a better runner so he finds it amusing when Sehun quickly runs out of breath.  
  
“I thought you were supposed to be the super-fit, ultra-hot dancer.” After a while, Luhan concedes, his breathing shallow but nothing compared to Sehun’s hacking and coughing.  
  
“I’m not what I used to be.”  
  
“I also thought I was the older one here.”  
  
Sehun drops on one knee, grabbing a startled Luhan’s hand and repeats. “Luhan, the love of my life, the light of my dark cave, the music to my every move –”  
  
“Holy crap, stop.”  
  
“– will you marry me?”  
  
“Only if you’ll marry me.”  
  
Sehun rolls his eyes and stands up, attempting to lift Luhan from the ground to spin him a little. Unfortunately, Sehun’s still queasy from the marathon Luhan made him go through, and he ends up stumbling in Luhan’s arms instead.  
  
“Look at this big baby.” Luhan cards fingers through his hair, laughing at the pout Sehun wears.  
  
“You make it so hard, all you had to do was say yes.”  
  
“So did you,” Luhan mumbles, not hiding the hurt. “I tried twice, you know.”  
  
“What if I don’t make a good husband?”  
  
There it is again – Sehun’s little insecurities, like a child asking for reassurance. But that’s okay, because Luhan knows that sometimes all Sehun needs is a little push – and he’s willing to give that to him anytime.  
  
“You just have to be yourself.” Luhan reaches up to pull Sehun down for a kiss. “And if you do, you’ve got nothing to worry about.” And then, in a tone dripping with annoyance, “And how is this ‘special’?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You said you wanted your proposal to be a little special. How is this different from us just going out together?”  
  
“Well, I was going to take you somewhere. But I kind of lost myself and just asked you then and there.” Sehun laughs nervously, feeling guilty about his ruined moment. “But hey, we said it at the same time. That’s got to be a first.”  
  
“And you didn’t plan it. And it worked.” Luhan says, bitter about Sehun’s accidental success.  
  
“Competitive as always. Stop overthinking things.”  
  
“That’s my line.” Luhan frowns. “But where were you taking me, anyway?”  
  
“Here.” They stop in front of a door with an obnoxious neon sign hanging above it. Sehun’s smile seems to glow brighter from the fluorescent light. “Ready to relive some memories?”  
  
Sehun still can’t sing, and Luhan’s still amazing at it (as always). And although Sehun denies it, the voice he had fallen for so many nights ago still hypnotises him as much as the first time. Sehun wonders when he’d get used to it, Luhan’s voice soothing him in bed during their sleepless nights or when he hums a random tune while cooking an easy dish, and preparing breakfast after a good night’s sleep – and Sehun comes to the conclusion that no, he’ll never get used to it.  
  
“I love you.” Sehun says into the microphone, stopping Luhan in the middle of his singing. “I love you, Luhan.”  
  
Luhan lets the instrumentals play by themselves, turning to face Sehun and reaching one hand out to cup his cheek.  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
  
  
  
  
 _ **7th Year Anniversary**_  
  
  
“Garden party. _Really?_ ” Jongin nudges Luhan, forcing him to detach himself from a conversation with an old friend. “You could’ve chosen something less, like… _old_. And synching it with your 7th year anniversary too, oh god –”  
  
“You know, I’m starting to question why I invited you here in the first place.”  
  
“Relax, I’m just kidding. It’s a little calm for my taste, but it’s so you.” Jongin sips his drink to hide his grin. “It’s like if there was a party that could bring your relationship with Sehun to life, it’d be like this, you know? Slow, quiet, just people laughing and everyone being happy.”  
  
“Well. It _is_ a wedding.” Luhan deadpans. “I think that’s what weddings should be.”  
  
“Not always. Some people like to show off on their weddings.” Jongin pats Luhan’s shoulder. “Maybe it’s because you’re short on cash or something, but I’m glad you didn’t go overboard with the decorations.”  
  
Only thanks to Sehun’s intervention does Jongin survive an elbow to his jaw courtesy of a hissy Luhan. “Woah, don’t beat up my best friend yet, I kind of need him, you know.”  
  
“What would you need this brat for?” Luhan crinkles his nose, sounding almost a little jealous.  
  
“I still need to properly thank him for setting us up.” Sehun grins. “Gotta find a soulmate for him.”  
  
“What? No, no, no.” Jongin groans. “Not you too, Baekhyun’s already starting the deed.”  
  
“Really? I better join him then.”  
  
Nothing really changes except for the fact that strangers will know that they’re married, Luhan realises as he looks up at Sehun’s laughing face. He wonders for a brief second if actually, all these years, they’ve kind of been married all along. Just never with fancy signed papers and complicated legal matters.  
  
  
They’ve already said their vows long before they even knew they’ve said it.  
  
  
  
 _ **7th Year, 11 months**_  
  
  
“All documents have been verified and approved. Thank you very much, Mr. Lu and Mr. Oh, have a nice day.”  
  
Luhan has to grab Sehun by the collar to stop him running into the building and stuff the papers into his bag. “My god, you’re like a hyperactive dog I never had.”  
  
“Don’t walk like you’re fifty already.”  
  
“Watch it, I’ve still got your allowance in my account.”  
  
Sehun pouts. “We can’t keep doing this when we have Ziyu at home. What if he learns how to bicker like us? We won’t be able to control him!”  
  
  
The name and the thought of raising a child with Sehun send Luhan’s spirits soaring, remembering the times when both of them would toe around the subject, scared that they’re bringing it up too soon. “I’m as excited as you are, but we need to look composed. Imagine the poor boy – he’d think he’s getting adopted by lunatics.”  
  
“He would never! He totally loves me!” Sehun grins. “He kept clinging onto me the last time we visited. Remember?”  
  
“Yeah. Now he can cling to you all he wants.”  
  
Sehun pinches Luhan’s cheek. “Don’t be jealous, Hannie.”  
  
“Jealous? Oh, no, of course not.” Luhan pretends to roll his sleeves up. “Once he tastes my food properly, he’ll be begging for my affection.”  
  
They stop at the living room of the orphanage, neatly arranged couches and the TV blaring in the corner. In front of the set, sitting cross-legged and intently focused on the screen is a dark-haired boy.  
  
“We should surprise him. Sneak up and say ‘ _boo!_ ’ ” Luhan whispers.  
  
“What? Don’t give the kid a heart attack.”  
  
“Should we leave trails of chocolate or something, so he can, like, follow it and –“  
  
“Oh!” Upon looking up, Luhan sees that Ziyu has turned around, eyes wide and mouth stretched into an excited smile.  
  
“It’s Sehun-nim!”  
  
“What about Luhan-nim?” Luhan pouts as Ziyu runs off to wrap his arms alarmingly tight around Sehun’s torso.  
  
“Ignore him. He’ll be the naggiest dad ever.”  
  
“Dad…” Ziyu frowns, tilting his head to the right and Luhan tries hard not to coo.  
  
“Yeah, Ziyu. We’ll be your dads from now.” Luhan holds up his palm for a high-five, which Ziyu grants happily. “Call us appa!”  
  
“Luhan appa.” Ziyu points at him, and then points at Sehun. “Sehun appa.”  
  
  
Sehun’s grin at the two words put together, coupled with Ziyu’s happy laughter fills Luhan with so much happiness he thinks he’ll burst at that very moment.  
  
Routine and habits aren’t always bad, Luhan thinks as he swings Ziyu’s hand that’s holding tightly onto his and seeing Sehun copy the gesture with Ziyu’s other hand. The fact that something has become a habit means it’s important enough to be able to change an aspect in his life, and that it’s staying no matter what. Which isn’t necessarily a bad thing. On the contrary, he finds it pretty damn awesome how one person can shift the course of his life to a whole different direction just by _being there_.  
  
They’ve still got a long way ahead of them, but Luhan decides to do something Sehun’s been trying to teach him since the very beginning – to love the present.  
  
And he does.  
  
---


End file.
